User talk:Gamefreak75
Do not edit this archive...because you can't even edit it! Archive 1. Oh look here, another archive. D: Archive 2 First Heading Yeah, talk to me. :< -- Sorry, I wouldn't know how to do that without an emulator. :( Help? Or maybe tell me somewhere I could download one from? I need a NES emulator, right? Thanks. Have no fear! ( ) Togepikachu is here! 07:55, September 27, 2010 (UTC) New Kirby hey theres a new Kirby game coming out in 2011 http://www.siliconera.com/postgallery/?p_gal=90227|22 Kirby 9000 Hello? Game...? Anyone home? I'd like you to answer my previous question (d'you miss it or something?) and... do you think Mirror Shard will get a good picture by.... somewhen.... in December? If not, I'll do it! Commence Project Mirror Shard: Animated GIF! If yes, then... Have no fear! ( ) Togepikachu is here! 08:44, October 4, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Please answer me! :D= My edits are all in user talk pages! An emulator isn't enough, as I should've known. Anyone here know how to get images from within the game's data itself? I can't really do the same thing on computer that I can on a GBA, so... Sorry .Have no fear! ( ) Togepikachu is here! 14:13, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Can you get on the IRC? -- Deleting articles While I understand that what you and Starman are doing is in good faith, some of those articles weren't poorly written at all; just short and imageless. Next time, try to improve the page. Flooding the deletion log and then going on to recreate the pages anyway is a pretty terrible strategy. For example, Yin yarn can easily be redirected to Yin Yarn. If this continues, we'll eventually delete all stubs and articles in need of images among others, so yeah... calm that down a little bit. BNK [ |T| ] 19:52, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yo Game. Can you get on the IRC again? We need to discuss and get working on the merge.-- : :Hey, gamefreak. You've played epic yarn, right? Fawful117 I HAVE CHORTLES! P.s. How do I make a cool sig like you guys do? I need help with that, please. : : 'Hey!' : :Hi Gamfreak! This wiki is awesome!:D--User:UltraKirby3000 Yo, GameFreak! I was just wondering, how do I make a cool sig like everyone else can? I need to know! By the way are there any other characters you wish were in Kirby's Epic Yarn? Please respond! Fawful117 I HAVE CHORTLES! I HAVE CHORTLES! 03:26, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Marx Devil: This is Marx Devil here, signing off! Hi Gamefreak75 I was wondering if you have time to help out on Rare Wiki by creating DK articles. That wiki is dead and inactive and I am reviving it. Do you have time for it? Slipknot Darkrai 21:37, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Please help Hi, I don't mean to annoy you but unregistered user 189.122.238.206 is vandalising the Waddle Doo article, could you please ban him? -- Dee Its cold. 14:39, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Game! D'you miss me? Btw that question's meant to be rhetorical, or even ironic. Anyways, the lists are back! And oh, my gosh, so is Marx D.! Does he have a user account? #It wouldn't hurt if you checked my contributions now and then, and told me if I'd done something wrong, and why it's wrong... I suppose you wouldn't need to tell me if I just put up wrong info. #Who's Fawful? #If the Mirror Shard image was 90+ frames at around a hundred FPS, would that be to big, or way too big? Each frame is just 32x48 pixels, though. I could still make a smaller one if it is. #I have an idea for the Superstar arena... Neither of the competitors (did I spell that right?) have any star things on the infobox, and that means neither's battled before, right? If yes, can I put it up in the talk page? #Stone: I hope you have Super Star Ultra. ## Are all the forms available in that game? If not, which ones are not? You guessed it, I'm thinking about uploading a collection of sprites for all the forms. ##There's golden thing with a star on it, except it's shaped more like the regular stone Kirby. I can't match it with anything on the list. Which one is that? #Would you happen to know where Reversinator gets multi-colored ability icons for Kirby's Adventure? Ought I ask him? #About glitches like the the mike glitch, should I explain it a bit more, like exactly where you have to be when you use the final mike? It seems every time I don't make a new heading you manage to miss my message (or I manage to miss yours?). Hopefully I won't have to tell you again for this. Oh, and does Waddle Doo appear in the Mario series, or séries? Toodle-dee-dah! Have no fear! ( ) Togepikachu is here! 10:44, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ARRGH!!!! Gamefreak75, please ban Kirbykidpoppabear!!!! He vandalised the Kirby's Epic Yarn, Kirby Wii, and Kirby's dream land 3 pages and filled it with JUNK! He is a spammer and a vandal! At least you should give him a warning.--Deyna Taggerung Waddle Dee Lover 22:51, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh well, User:Flam45‎, Recgameboy‎, and User:68.146.67.213‎ fixed it.--Deyna Taggerung Waddle Dee Lover 12:52, December 21, 2010 (UTC) "ARRGGHH!!" Indeed...ゲーム ゲーム! You missed my messages, didn't you?! D= Anywho, if you manage to read this, please answer the above, too. :8? Is it worth mentioning Bubble and Squeak on Squeak Squad's page? :9? Each of the stages' pages for Canvas Curse states that it is a whatever that came about when Drawcia turned Dream Land into a world of paint. Am I, therefore, wrong in believing that the entire game took place in an alternate dimension, into which Kirby followed Drawcia and out of which he came after restoring her to her original painting form, using the Power Paintbrush to paint himself a portal? Am I also, by extension (I just love long sentences), wrong in believing that the game therefore did not take place in Dream Land at all, and that the levels (or rather stages) were in existence, in Drawcia's own realm (not necessarily, of course, The World of Drawcia) before Kirby had ever seen the wicked witch, and which had therefore not come about when Drawcia turned Dream Land into a world of paint, due to having come around somewhen before that? I know. O_o *head explodes* Nevertheless, please answer! Have no fear! ( ) Togepikachu is here! 08:24, December 27, 2010 (UTC) i don't want to delete them first i put masked dedede and the other dedede gallerys are gone. Thanx Thank you for fixing my page and banning that annoying user who messed it up. How do you undo things?--Deyna Taggerung Waddle Dee Lover 23:17, December 31, 2010 (UTC) You've deleted my catagory... ﻿Why'd you delete it? It was going to be my first catagory. I'm not mad at you. I just want a specific reason. User:Kirbysuperfan- December 31, 2010 Yo! (Don't mind. I copy everyone) Poor Kirbysuperfan. But... They spelt category wrong! Since it's a special day today, I thought I'd write you a COMPLETELY ordinary message first thing after waking up at 12:30 P.M here, plus the words: Happy New Year! Here goes. #In the last #2, I meant who Fawful is, not who Fawful117 is. Is he from Mario? Oh, what do you know, he is. #As for the last #3, my mirror shard sprite met a disaster, so it will take a while. Plus, I made it 40 frames. When I said 90+ I didn't that would 90+90 or something. #For the last #4, what do you mean isn't necessary? I don't think you don't see a need for me to put my idea up...? And does it go at the top or bottom of the page. The page looks confusing. # #5: So... That stone form's name isn't even on the page? Why not? And, can you tell me which forms from the page aren't there in Super Star Ultra? # Spriters' resource recolors the sprites... Anyway, get yourself Canvas Curse and give me your interpretation in that area. #How do you decide on elements like Earth? I know how to confirm Fire, Ice, and Spark – by looking at how the attacks affect enemies (especially the Squeaks) – but what about earth or water or air? Also, I think the elemental jutsu for Ninja is actually only fire. I never tried it, but I assume even if it is used on water, #One last thing. Check out User:Nintendow. Couldn't that picture go on Starship? Have no fear! ( ) Togepikachu is here! 06:29, January 1, 2011 (UTC)